


Platform 9 3/4

by Tina908



Series: Draco Malfoy Pairings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: A soulmate au where Draco and Harry have a different first meeting.-Harry put on his classes and looked towards the door where he saw the white haired boy from earlier.-
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Draco Malfoy Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748065
Comments: 7
Kudos: 271





	Platform 9 3/4

**Author's Note:**

> A little friendly warning that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.

Harry didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t find the train. The ticket that he had gotten from Hagrid didn’t make sense.

None of the platforms were marked with 9 ¾ . Harry had even tried asking for help but the man had just thought that Harry was making fun of him.

Harry was getting a bit desperate now, there was only a few minutes to the train left and Harry just couldn’t be late for it. His whole future depended on that train. His whole freedom depended on it.

“It’s the same every year! Packed with muggles, of course.” A voice sounded from Harry’s left.

“Muggles?” Harry mumbled to himself. The only person Harry had ever met who had said that was Hagrid so perhaps those people knew where Harry was going.

“Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way.” The woman continued and turned to hurry up her kids.

 _Well, I guess that answers my question._ Harry thought and started walkIng to where the woman was.

“Alright. Percy, you first.” The woman said and turned to the eldest of the kids.

Harry’s eyes widened as the boy who stood before the wall between platform 9 and 10 began to run straight towards the wall and then disappeared right through it.

The process was repeated with the two boys that looked exactly alike before Harry broke out of his frozen shock state.

“Excuse me!” Harry called out to the woman who turned around and looked at Harry. “C-could you tell me how to...” Harry said and nodded towards the wall.

“How to get to the platform?” The woman asked and Harry nodded in answer. “Yes, not to worry dear. It’s Ron’s first time to Hogwarts as well.” The woman said and nodded to the only other boy left. “Now all you got to do is walk straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you’re nervous.”

Harry took a deep breath before he walked over so he stood straight in front of the wall and then he began to run.

Right before he got to the wall the nerves got the better of him and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was standing on a whole different platform, with a different train waiting.

Harry was busy looking at the train that he didn’t even notice the man and young boy with snow white hair before he walked straight into the boy.

“I’m so sorry!” Harry apologized quickly. The boy didn’t answer, he just stared at Harry with open mouth and eyes wide with disbelief. The man didn’t say anything either, he kept looking from Harry and back to the boy over and over with a confused expression.

“Again I’m terribly sorry but I’m in a bit of a hurry so I have to go.” Harry said before he turned around and hurried down the platform.

* * *

Harry had taken off his glasses and closed his eyes as he finally felt the exhaustion from today’s stress when he heard the door to his carriage open.

Harry put on his glasses and looked towards the door where he saw the white haired boy from earlier.

Harry opened his mouth to apologize again but he didn’t get to say anything before the boy spoke.

“You said my words.” Harry felt a burning sensation where those words were written across his right wrist.

Harry’s eyes widen in disbelief. “I’m Harry, Harry Potter.”

“Draco Malfoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
